French Kiss
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: When in Paris, you might fall in love... "I know you two were really really in love and everything, but did you ever stop to think that she’s just one person? That maybe Abigail wasn’t the only one who loved you?” // Briley slash! Don't like, don't read.


**Just a random idea I came up with the other night. Nothing specially, just some good Briley slash. There used to be lots of this stuff around, but the numbers have been waning recently. Ah, well, here it is!**

**Ben, Abigail, and Riley do not belong to me. Darn.**

**-XXXXX-**

Riley frowned at Ben, frustrated. Was Ben really going to let that stupid blonde ruin the whole trip? Ever since Ben and Abigail had gotten together, he'd harbored a certain feeling of dislike towards the beautiful blonde. And now that they'd broken up, he disliked her even more.

And yes, the break-up had been rather recent, but he and Ben were in Paris, the City of Lights, and it was nice outside. They should've been sight-seeing or _something_.

But _no_, they sat in their little hotel room, doing nothing of the sort. They were just sitting, and Riley was getting fidgety. He never could spend a long time doing nothing.

So without a moment's hesitation, he stood up and pulled Ben's jacket off the back of a chair, throwing it in the treasure hunter's face. Ben pulled off, confused.

"What was that for?"

"We are going to go out and do something fun. We're going to the Eiffel Tower."

"What?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "Ben, you're being a stick in the mud. We're in the middle of a city full of history and culture and you're _moping_."

Ben stayed silent.

"Must I drag you off that bed myself? I'm not going to let the fact that your girlfriend broke up with you ruin the whole trip."

The older man scowled, but stood up and pulled his jacket on anyways. "It couldn't hurt."

"Thank you!"

The pair set out on their way, Ben still scowling and Riley at least pleased by the fact that he'd convinced Ben to leave the hotel. Ben started walking up to the door of the car they'd rented, but Riley yanked him back.

"We're walking."

"But-" Ben attempted to protest.

"No buts!" Riley interjected. "It's nice out, and it's not that far of a walk!"

Ben didn't reply to this either, but started walking in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

They walked in silence for several minutes, when Ben started mumbling to himself. "I can't believe she was already dating…"

"Come on, enough!" Riley snapped, annoyed. "Can't you just forget it for one evening? I mean, come on, I know you two were really really in love and everything, but did you ever stop to think that she's just one person? That maybe Abigail wasn't the only one who loved you?"

The words flew out of Riley's mouth before he could stop them. And Ben had obviously heard them, judging by his puzzled expression. "What did you just - "

"Nothing." Riley's response was curt, and he his bright blue eyes were suddenly studying the sidewalk, like he was looking for something he'd dropped. Thankfully he looked up in time to keep himself from walking right into a streetlight, but he couldn't look at Ben, not after saying that.

Meanwhile, Ben could feel his anger at Abigail slowly melting away as he studied his partner's face. He had to admit there was something he liked about the way Riley's cheeks had flushed. Maybe it was just the cold, he tried to convince himself. Yes, that was it. It was a little chilly out.

Finally they reached their destination, and after a brief wait got ready to board the elevators.

They stepped into the elevator, still as silent as before, and Riley seemed to be keeping a careful distance from Ben, like he had some highly contagious disease.

Finally Ben broke the awkward silence. "Riley, are we going all the way up?"

"Yeah." Riley looked back up, the eagerness from before returning. "I hear you can see for miles up there on a clear night. And it's nice out tonight, so we should be able to see pretty far."

"OK, whatever you say."

After another brief wait for an elevator and 5 minutes of going up, they reached the top of the tower and stepped back out into the April air.

"Wow…" Riley breathed, clutching the railing as he looked down over the City of Lights.

"Yeah." Ben, however, was looking at a much different sight. The flush had returned to Riley's cheeks, and his hair had been tossed around by the wind. He liked the look on Riley; it fit him well.

The techie slowly turned his head, staring back at Ben.

"What did you say earlier?" Ben had to ask. Though he wanted to look away, Riley didn't even flinch.

"Abigail's not the only one who loves you." He said quietly. There was another minute of intense staring.

Finally, they both caved at once, and Ben grabbed Riley by the tie, pulling him in as their lips smashed together passionately. He held the younger man in that position for as long as possible, until oxygen had become a necessity, and he released him. Riley stumbled back, his eyes wide.

"W-Wow." He stammered, his fingers absently touching his lips.

"Yeah." Ben couldn't help but agree. "Wow."

**-XXXXX-**

**Well, what did you think? Please review, it would make me smile!**


End file.
